


Sing me a symphony (one for the lost and in between)

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: Kliego week 2019 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Kliego week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: “There are many different types of soulmates, Klaus. The most rare being the Giver and the Receiver. Those who share wounds and pain. The Giver gives their pain to the Receiver and both of the matching wounds heal faster.” Pogo had said.





	Sing me a symphony (one for the lost and in between)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the first day of Kliego week where the prompt was soulmates. I didn't want to do something cheesy and my biggest strength is angst so you got this

Klaus winced as another cut appeared on him, this one gushing blood on his upper arm. It wasn’t quite fair, being the Reciever while Diego had no repercussions. Klaus dabbed at it with a gauze and then grabbed the disinfectant. It had been three years since Diego had stormed out of the Academy, the day after their nineteenth birthday. Klaus had tried to go with him but Diego had been done with anything to do with their family. 

Soulmate included. 

Not that Diego and him had known

Klaus had come back to the Academy after two months on the street. He had been bloody and bruised but none of the marks had been his own. Pogo had taken one look at him and explained what their father had forbidden him from ever doing.

_ “There are many different types of soulmates, Klaus. The most rare being the Giver and the Receiver. Those who share wounds and pain. The Giver gives their pain to the Receiver and both of the matching wounds heal faster.”  _ Pogo had said. Klaus had done research on the terms after that, googling soulmates and soulbonds on the internet and checking out books from the library around the corner. Over the years his wounds had multiplied in intensity and frequency. He hated it, that he had to get hurt because his soulmate wasn’t careful. He ghosted his fingers over the silver scar on the side of his head, hidden by his curly locks. Mom had said it was from a bullet grazing his head, Klaus knew it hadn’t been his head the bullet had grazed and had scoured the newspaper for the next few days for any article about someone dying from a gunshot wound. There hadn’t been any so Klaus had gone back to his routine of helping Mom with the housework and practicing his abilities. Luther had kept him company, his own soulmate bond with Allison pulled taunt as she was so far away. Klaus hadn’t been close to his eldest brother until he had returned and Luther had shown him Allison’s name scrawled in the girl’s loopy handwriting on the back of his left shoulder. They both knew what it was like to lose their soulmate, what it was like to be discarded.

“Hey.” Luther’s voice said from the door and Klaus looked up

“Hey.” He echoed and Luther stepped over to inspect the still bleeding cut

“This one’s going to need stitches.” Luther said turning to grab the necessary equipment. He stitched the wound up with neat little stitches and Klaus didn’t even flinch at the pain. 

“Thanks.” Klaus said and Luther gave him a smile

“Wanna go get some coffee and donuts?” He asked shoving his hands back into his oversized coat. Klaus nodded and pulled on his black tee shirt. 

“Yeah, sure.” He said. Griddy’s Diner was the closest place to get halfway decent donuts and coffee but they both walked right past it. There were too many memories of their siblings there, ghosts of a different kind. The ones that left marks on the two of them in ways that wouldn’t ever heal. 

“Do you think they’ll ever come back for us?” Klaus asked and Luther intertwined their fingers together, giving Klaus the physical touch he needed for support. 

“No. I think they wanted to escape and we’re just another reminder of the hell.” He said and Klaus looked across the street so that Luther wouldn’t see his tears

“Promise me you won’t leave.” He said and Luther gave his hand a squeeze

“Never.” He rumbled


End file.
